


Instinct

by slowloris2485



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: Joe isn't happy after Full Gear.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> This is set just after the Moxley/Omega match. Can I just talk about how utterly ridiculous these types of matches can be? The idea of Kenny Omega or someone else gluing a bunch of mouse traps to a board and then setting them all to bring down to the ring is really funny to me for some reason.

“I’m going to kill him.”

Joe paced in front of his television after the match was over. He’d tensed for it, had stood halfway through and now he wasn’t sure what to do. He flipped off the television after a moment and threw his remote down.

He was frustrated, angry even, and he moved a little bit faster. His first instinct was to call Jon, but that would probably be a bad idea at the moment. They’d end up fighting, he was sure of that. Why was he so damned angry anyway? 

“You knew this was coming.”

He had. Jon’s last pay per view match in AEW hadn’t exactly been tame either and he’d seen it ramping up to something like this. This shit reminded him too much of when they had first gotten together and Joe had gone back to watch Jon’s CZW stuff.

They’d gotten into a fight then. Six years ago in some hotel only a few weeks after they’d gotten together. Joe had said some things he’d regretted and he didn’t want a repeat of that.

The root of the anger wasn’t even the match, really, or that Jon was doing shit like that again. It was the same as it had been back then. He didn’t like not being there. He _hated _not being there. He’d hated that he hadn’t been there before.

With anyone he dated, man or woman, Joe had always been protective. He couldn’t help it. It was a natural instinct for him and he didn’t think he’d ever been as protective with anyone as he had been with Jon. Didn’t matter if Jon didn’t really _need _it most times.

Of course, he’d never loved anyone as much as he loved Jon, either. He rubbed a hand across his face and sighed. But, no, he couldn’t take his own shit out on Jon. They made those matches as safe as possible. It wasn’t like it was _real _glass Jon had been dragged through. He knew AEW was a lot safer about that stuff than CZW had been.

Still, that instinct did cause frustration, made him want to start a fight. He sat down for a moment, and closed his eyes. The last few months had been frustrating. He missed Jon being with him, traveling with him.

That instinct was going into overdrive because of that too, because they didn’t get to see each other, because he couldn’t just be waiting backstage while Jon was in a match in case something went wrong. Something had gone wrong before that had put him out for eight months and nearly killed him, something could again.

When his phone rang on the table he took he opened his eyes and stared at Jon’s name for several seconds before reaching out to answer it.

“Hey.” He forced himself to lean back, to relax his shoulders.

“_Hey. You watch it_?”

Joe paused. The mix of anxiety and excitement in Jon’s voice made him do so. Maybe he was expecting a fight?

“I did,” he said. “You okay?”

“_I’m great.” _The excitement overtook the anxiety at that and Joe relaxed more.

“You are.” It was a statement and Jon laughed in his ear.

“_I know you don’t like that stuff, but-“_

“You _were _great,” Joe emphasized, cutting him off. “And you’re all hyped up. So, talk to me.”

That was all the invitation he needed and Joe sunk more into his couch. Jon was right. He didn’t like it. He would never like it, but there would never be a time that he would want to kill the happiness he could hear in Jon’s voice at that moment either.


End file.
